TATMRR GB
by MrW332
Summary: Yep. A Thing


This is a story about some bratty teen chick… Folks who are far apart… and a magical railroad- Er.. railWAY… That brought their worlds together.

Our story opens up on a bright and cheerful morning. The sun is shining and the grass is exponentially green. Trees stand tall and proud, as most trees do, and flowers bloom with beautifully colored petals. Yes… It's an absolutely stunning time of the year, in which you could stop and admire the day…. Well it would be for Tasha Jennings, If it weren't for the fact that she was late with her delivery.

Tasha is a 13 year old girl whom saw herself as a prophet to the place she lived. Granted, She is a very kind hearted girl…. When she chooses… and a very good friend… When she wants to be…. And that's why everyone deals with her sometimes self centered and grumpy attitude. Her two older brothers are basically the only thing keeping her in check. And whilst self centered, she was clever and useful for getting others out of sticky situations. So all in all, Tasha lived a happy life on her island that she called home, Sodor.

"Hello!" She called to a couple of kids she knew from school. The kids paid absolutely no mind until Tasha flipped them off, to which they called her a "Dumb Bitch" and were promptly added to Tasha's kill list.

Sodor Island… As you most likely know, is a large island that inhabits a shit ton of railway lines and engines running through towns and cities, and get this… All the kids get to work for almost minimum pay! Isn't that great! Some enjoyed the feeling of work, some didn't and others saw it as a way to get rich and dump this shitty island. But to Tasha and many of her "Acquaintances", It was just a sliver of life on the island they called home. Oh and also some of trains kinda talk, but that's completely unimportant and uninteresting as well as irrelevant to this story. Now that we got all that shit aside, let's get back to the story.

"5, 6, 7, 8…" A girl in fancy looking casual clothing stood looking at her watch. This was Gloria Russell. She is a girl with a rich family line, and she was very proud. Right now she was waiting for Tasha to get her ass to the place they were supposed to exchange goods. She was bored, and was ready to nag her ass to no end.

"Who do we appreciate!" Bang on cue, Tasha arrived, Bouncing and kicking like a cheerleader. It was quite coincidental that Tasha had her cheer uniform on as well, for she couldn't be bothered to change out of them. "Practicing your numbers, Gloria? That's good. At this rate, you'll be able to start on your ABCs in no time at all!"

"I'm counting how many seconds LATE you are." Gloria said through clenched teeth, she wanted so badly to take Tasha and put her in a pen full of untamed, savage lions. But since she had a decent amount of respect for the girl, She would brush it off. Gloria glanced over and pointed. "Read me what that sign says."

Tasha paused to analyze the sign. She chuckled and read it aloud. "The NWTS. Really reliable and right on time! Signed, Head of the Trading Service, Sir Topham Hatt." Tasha finished and stood in a pose, feeling real proud of herself for being a big girl and being able to read in such an efficient way. Gloria scoffed indignantly.

"You weren't on time, little Tasha." Gloria pointed out

"Call me little again and i'll make a noose out of your intestines and hang you." Tasha said. There was a long pause. Before she cleared her throat. "And you're being an utter bollocks, Gloria. You OBVIOUSLY didn't read the part about delays and maintenance. And so I shall spit in your direction, for my Brothers are letting me tag along to go collect Mr. Conductor! He's going to be the head of the Expansion Operation whilst Fat Man takes a holiday!"

Gloria took a moment to process what Tasha had babbled out of her mouth before answering. "I'm pretty sure that we can take good care of ourselves!"

As soon as Gloria said that, karma struck as a large, loud motorbike sped past, kicking up lots of dust and dirt onto the two girls. This caused the two to jump into each other's arms and scream, whilst the person on the motorbike, a girl, cackled loudly.

"Out of my way, you prissy shitstains!" She roared. "I have unfinished business here, and I want to finish it. FAST!" And before you could say 'Logan is an Unoriginal sod', She disappeared around a corner. Gloria was still shook from the bikers sudden appearance and trembled as she got down from Tashas arms.

"D-Deborah is back?!"

"Who?"

"I don't know… Just make something up."

"Aight I got you fam" Tasha said, and cleared her throat, going to looking concerned. "Yes. Ten out of Ten for devious deeds, and brutal strength! A blast from the past, who hates anyone who isn't superior to her!" She finished and brushed off some dust. "So, How was that?"

"Eh… Pretty convincing." Complemented Gloria. "But all the same… M-Maybe we DO need Mr. Conductor here after all." She took a pause before looking to Tasha and smirking.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare…" Tasha mouthed, giving Gloria the Luigi Death Stare.

"On time too…"

Tasha screamed and pounced onto Gloria, and whilst those two are having their little wrestling session, We'll move onto a different part of this story. A very magical part indeed…. Or at least that's what all the hippies are saying. For far away over an ocean that can somehow tell fucking time, Up and over depression hill and hidden deep in a valley is Mr. Conductor's home town.

Shining Time.

This was a town founded by a bunch of 1920's hippies and ever since has been a town of happy sunshine and rainbows. The people are friendly and literally nobody is a fucking shithead to one another. Yes this is certainly a great town… The flowery attitude fucking disgusts the shit out of me though. There is also a railroad and shit ran by this Native American, but more on that later. The kids here love to run around the station getting lung cancer from all the damned smoke.

And there's Mr. Conductor.

Ah yes… Mr. C. He is quite the handsome looking dude. (He's a fucking Baldwin.) And he keeps Idiots from running into the fucking sign. Such dumbasses… But he doesn't believe In hatred and much prefers to tip his hatt to say thank you.

…

And Now back to your regularly scheduled program.

…

Tasha was traveling along a very old bridge that looked unsteady. Hint hint nudge nudge, It's important to the story, take note. Tasha doesn't seem to notice though. She was too busy pondering what happened earlier.

"If Deborah is back with unfinished business… There is sure to be trouble right around the corner…." Tasha rounded a corner and chuckled as we somehow float up into the sky. "How bloody well convenient…."

…

**(End Of Chapter One!)**


End file.
